


Побочные эффекты

by m0rphinexe (septakkord)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hallucinations, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septakkord/pseuds/m0rphinexe
Summary: Спальня Эллиота полна мертвецов.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 1





	Побочные эффекты

**Author's Note:**

> Читать на [фикбуке ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9698812)  
>   
> [Обложка!](https://sun9-60.userapi.com/c854224/v854224217/24d7fa/R11q0eTYBQ0.jpg)

Тело кажется ватным: ноги — надломанные кости, руки — гангренозные отростки. Человек напротив настоящий, Эллиот — нет. Даже отражение в зеркале не принадлежит ему.

Почти свернувшаяся кровь раздражает кожу под носом, тонкая струйка стекает по подбородку. Эллиот пытается стереть её рукой, но только сильнее размазывает.

Кто-то смотрит на него из зеркала, держит за шею окровавленными руками. Душит. Эллиот, внешне спокойный, молча бьётся в истерике, внутренний голос кричит на частоте паники «это не я, это всё ненастоящее, всё пусто, пусто, пусто».

(«Меня не существует»).

Ни крохотной квартирки в загнивающем районе, ни протекающего крана, ни поломанной мебели и забрызганного зеркала. Эллиот не замечает, когда оказывается в вакууме из чёрной пустоты, повиснув в воздухе, один на один с человеком напротив: кем-то более реальным, чем он сам.

— Ты же умный мальчик, всё понимаешь.

Голос принадлежит не отражению: он исходит откуда-то сзади. Далёкий и морозный, но — настоящий. Эллиот верит ему.

— Ты знаешь, что особенный. Поэтому и слышишь меня. Поэтому должен помочь.

Размозжённый череп и молоток, так неаккуратно торчащий из загноившейся глазницы, возмущают больше всего: никакого такта, никакого уважения, стоило соблюдать хотя бы правила асептики и антисептики. Грязь на секонд-хендовских джинсах и рваных найках, спёкшаяся кровь на мятой рубашке, губах, шее, плечах и предплечьях мужчины выглядят вполне повседневно. Эллиот апатично разглядывает нового знакомого.

— Ты знаешь, что делать.

Кивок. Шаг назад. Эллиот не помнит, в какой момент вышел из дома.

Раннее лето больше похоже на затянувшуюся осень: тоскливое и неприветливое, как и могильная плита среди леса крестов. Часть её разрушена временем, другая — вандалами. Эллиот не знает, почему из всех могил выбирает именно эту: красная нить ведёт его, тянет за кожу, к которой намертво пришита. Он отдаётся случаю.

Часть имени откололась, что немного усложняет задачу. Эллиот несколько минут неотрывно смотрит на гравировку, перебирая различные варианты: не хочет ошибиться. Не хочет никого обидеть.

— Малкольм Мирренс.

В руке горсть таблеток: овальных и круглых, с риской и без.

— Где бы ты ни был.

Пальцы дрожат, едва удерживают граммы счастья.

— Память о тебе живёт.

Таблетки рассыпаются по мёртвой земле бисером, несколько теряются в декоративных камешках, найдя свой дом до первого дождя. Может, вместе со словами они пропитают почву и лакированную древесину спокойствием и апатичной радостью. Может, они пригодятся тому, кто догнивает внизу.

* *

Лицо Эллиота снова в крови.

Это случается, когда он выходит за молоком (хлопья с водой выглядят не слишком аппетитно). Эллиот понимает, что что-то не так по озадаченным взглядам, направленным в его сторону, прикованным к его лицу с бардовыми каплями. Если бы не измазанные ладошки, Эллиот бы решил, что просто запачкался. Краска или кетчуп, что угодно.

— Всё в порядке?

Должно быть, он слишком долго пялился на свои руки, замерев среди живой улицы.

(Единственный мёртвый).

— У тебя кровь. Держи.

Протянутая салфетка похожа на маленькое приведение: безобидное, не похожее на тех, что видит Эллиот. Приведение, незавершённая цель которого утонуть в луже гемоглобина, а после оказаться брошенным мимо урны, затоптанным суетой. Грязно-коричневым, в песке и с надрывами по краям.

— Может, вызвать скорую?

Больница для Эллиота — большой снежный монстр, выпивающий около восьми литров антисептика каждый день, чтобы избавиться от паразитов в белых халатах и синей униформе. Безуспешно. Эллиоту нужен покой, которого не найти в бесконечных обходах и процедурах. Поэтому он говорит, что всё в порядке, и смотрит за удаляющимся костюмом. Одним из многих, непримечательным, но почему-то засевшим глубоко в сердце.

* *

— Эйприл Уэллис.

Флуоксетин* летит к основанию надгробия.

— Ричард Лейн.

Атаракс с грандаксином прорастают в кресте как семена ромашки.

— Рейчел Эн Мосс.

Остатки парнасана ломаются, укрывая прямоугольный холмик белой крошкой.

Девочка с обгоревшим лицом и слезшей кожей, расплавленной подобно маслу на сковородке; мужчина с перерезанным горлом и распоротым животом, из которого петлями свисают кишки, а печень с разорванным желудком валяются под ногами; девушка с исколотыми руками и болью в глазах навыкате, — все они исчезают так же, как и появились. Эллиот не успевает попрощаться.

Он считает до восьми и тонкой веточкой выводит восьмёрку рядом с левой ногой. Мысли текут электрическим импульсом, скатываются и поднимаются по линиям символа бесконечности, замыкаются — Эллиот чувствует физически. С лёгким уколом в области верхушки сердца сознание очищается. Сырая тишина не отпускает. Ступни врастают в землю, корни деревьев оплетают лодыжки, устремляют больные ростки к торсу, шьют его нитками и тянут вниз, вниз, вниз...

— Эй.

Эллиот вздрагивает, вырванный из объятий могильных растений, и ждёт очередной просьбы от человека без головы или с переломанным позвоночником, которые не оставляют в покое, которые появляются изо дня в день, стоят за спиной и шепчут, шепчут, шепчут: белым шумом, треском в голове (или это хрустят кости?).

Может, поэтому нос Эллиота большую часть времени кровоточит.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Не призрак. Тот самый мужчина в костюме.

— Я просто... просто... — принёс немного «конфет»? — проходил мимо.

Что-то загорается в глазах человека напротив, черты его лица смягчаются, и вот он уже стоит рядом.

— Не думал, что снова встречу тебя. Как твой нос?

Эллиот рефлекторно прикрывает рот ладонью, проводит пальцами по губам, а когда смотрит на руку, видит линии жизни, смерти, любви и чего-то там ещё.

— Хорошо.

Насколько это возможно.

— Тайрелл Уэллик.

— Эллиот.

Молча они стоят несколько минут, каждый думая о своём. В голове Эллиота ещё жив образ девушки лет двадцати пяти: с зашитыми глазами и ртом, обрубленными по локоть руками и вырезанными иероглифами на внешней стороне бедра. Она напоминает недоработанную модель робота, что приветствует гостей у изумрудной парадной. Стать жертвой серийного убийцы — несправедливо, больно, неправильно и страшно. Эллиот искренне сочувствует Тайреллу и его девушке/жене/сестре/подруге. Кем бы она ни была.

— Мне жаль.

Губы кривятся горькой усмешкой, носком туфли Тайрелл отбрасывает белую пилюлю в сторону. Эллиот сдерживает себя, чтобы не отсыпать ещё прямо сейчас.

— Я всегда говорил ей... но она никогда не слушала.

Тайрелл тяжело вздыхает, и Эллиот пятится. Ему здесь нет места, как и у любой могилы. Он просто делает то, что должен.

— Тебя подвезти?

Голос Тайрелла толкает в спину — Эллиот спотыкается. Оборачивается, с удивлением глядя на понурые плечи и спрятанные в карманы брюк руки; голубых глаз избегает.

«Нет» не говорит.

* *

Марта Элизабет Хигс. Мириам Кейтрин Джойс. Шон Саммерфилд.

Эллиот теряет счёт мертвецам в своей спальне.

* *

Через неделю он сидит рядом с Тайреллом в окружении минимализма и каменных фигур. Эллиот не ходит по новомодным ресторанам, в принципе не выходит дальше порога своей квартиры (кладбище и магазин не в счёт), Тайрелл — любит всё самое лучшее (просто выпендривается). Эллиот сильнее натягивает рукава толстовки, осторожно, под столом, чтобы никто не увидел, чтобы не выглядеть фриком даже перед мертвецом за соседним столиком. Социофобия не так тревожит, когда в комнате есть кто-то с пробитым черепом.

Игнорирование не решение проблемы, просто рядом с Тайреллом притворяться легче: смотреть, как собственное тело медленно разлагается в повседневности, на вдох ближе к окровавленным призракам, на выдох — к погребальной яме, двухметровой, с ошмётками кожи и выдранными ногтями на стенках. Мягкая подушка из тел смягчит падение.

С Тайреллом Эллиот не боится упасть. С Тайреллом вообще всё по-другому. Лёжа в позе Шавасана среди полуразложившихся трупов, смердящих, с пустыми глазницами и чёрными сердцами, Эллиот закрывает глаза. Задерживает дыхание, лицо бледнеет, губы синеют, стеклянный взгляд плавает в формалине.

Сердце продолжает биться.

Асексуальность не мешает чему-то странному расцветать внутри. Бабочки не так безобидны, как многие считают: желудок усеян эрозиями и язвами, облеплен чешуйками и разбухшими личинками, кровь поднимается по пищеводу и вместе с созданиями-однодневками выплёскивается наружу — в ближайший мусорный бак. Жжение под ложечкой и застрявшие на стыке желудка и пищевода крылья-лезвия не пугают: Эллиот готов жить с живым садом внутри, если это задержит хоть на секунду слабые намёки на умиротворение.

Половина лица Тайрелла медленно плывёт, кожа оголяет желеобразную подкожную клетчатку, треснувшую верхнюю челюсть, обгоревшие мышцы — податливые, как размокшая лапша, рвущиеся от одного касания скальпеля.

Тайрелл улыбается и растворяется в толпе. Эллиот растворяется в себе.

* *

Они не видятся какое-то время. Эллиот не расстроен: ему удаётся занять себя. В конце концов поток изуродованных «клиентов» никогда не останавливается, в какой-то момент Эллиот думает о призрачных соцсетях и объявлениях или как там ещё распространяются слухи в загробном мире.

Он не расстроен.

Хотя часть его всё же сходит с ума в одиночестве: всего лишь один процент. Но и этого достаточно, чтобы обнулить остальные девяносто девять.

— Эллиот.

У демона на его плече знакомый голос.

— Эллиот.

Не гнилостный, не тлеющий в кирпичном крематории. Почти живой.

— Эллиот.

Ни обрубленные пальцы, ни выпотрошенные животы не сравнятся с тем, что он видит. Эллиот открывает рот и распахивает глаза, не моргает. Онемение, подавленная паника и отрицание, отрицание, отрицание. Впервые в жизни он жалеет, что не держит пистолет под матрасом. Кому предназначалась бы пуля, он ещё не решил.

— Помоги мне.

Лицо Тайрелла — произведение искусства. В извращённом смысле, потому что ободранную кожу с обуглившимися мышцами не выставят в Лувре. Его синий костюм облеплен серой субстанцией, стекающей по шее, и Эллиот не может поверить.

Нет. Только не так.

Невидимая нить уже тянет за собой. Эллиот знает. Эллиот знает, куда она приведёт его.

Он бежит, не сбавляя темпа, пока его не выворачивает наизнанку: суп-пюре из бургера, картошки фри и кока-колы — прекрасное удобрение для сухой почвы.

Эллиот не помнит, как оказывается перед кованой аркой у главного входа на кладбище. Он не должен идти туда, повторять свой маленький ритуал на могиле того, кто стал ему ближе собственной кожи, боже, почему именно _он_?

Эллиот ломается на середине пути и, лёжа на земле, хочет проникнуть как можно глубже, туда, вниз, к тишине и солоноватому вкусу покоя.

Мягкое касание усиливает отчаяние.

— Эллиот.

Только не он, только не он, _только не он_.

— Боже... что случилось?

(«Ты умер. Или всегда был мёртв»).

— Оставь меня! Оставь меня в покое! — Эллиот бьёт кулаком о землю, мелкие камушки впиваются в боковую часть ладони, прогрызают себе ход внутрь как черви. — Ты всего лишь труп, тебя не существует!

— Эллиот!

Приходится повысить голос. В мёртвой тишине слышно только сбившееся дыхание.

— Посмотри на меня.

И он смотрит. Смотрит и действительно, _действительно_ видит: уложенные набок волосы, беспокойные голубые глаза, тонкую линию губ и никаких шрамов. Никаких грубых ниток, торчащих в разные стороны, стягивающих два куска кожи. Лицо Тайрелла — совершенство.

Сам _Тайрелл_ совершенство.

Этого достаточно, чтобы Эллиот вернулся в мир живых.

— Господи, я думал... думал...

Он не договаривает, повторяет одно и то же: больше ему ничего и не нужно.

— Я хочу тебя кое о чём спросить.

И явно не о планах на следующие выходные. Закрыв глаза, Эллиот видит на внутренней стороне век, как умирает его крохотный мир: сначала отключается электричество и гаснут огни; люди пакуют вещи и бегут с чемоданами по тропинкам к обрыву, который постепенно крошится. Травинки пробиваются сквозь трещины в асфальте, тянутся к солнцу, жизни, как и деревья, как и лохматые кусты вереска. Кусок стены многоэтажки летит вниз, поднимает волну пыли, слышится хлопок, щелчок, взрыв, треск веток. Эллиот — в эпицентре.

— Когда мы впервые встретились... Что ты делал тогда на кладбище? Ты же не просто проходил мимо.

Эллиот хочет отвертеться, избежать непонимающего взгляда и изогнутых в отвращении губ.

— Я не смогу тебе помочь, если ты будешь молчать. Эллиот...

— Твоя подруга приходила ко мне.

Вот оно. То, чего так боялся Эллиот, — непонимание.

— В смысле? Вы были знакомы?

Эллиот почти скулит от безысходности: он не хочет врать, не хочет потерять Тайрелла, проводить вечера в компании обезглавленных и безногих, перед чёрным экраном телевизора, потому что снова забыл заплатить за кабельное, _совсем один_.

Расстояние сокращается — бежать некуда. Тайрелл сжимает предплечья Эллиота — плюёт на личное пространство. Касается души огненной перчаткой и не отпускает.

Бежать действительно некуда.

— Мне нужно помочь ей. Всем им. Всем. Они не оставят меня...

— Кто?

— Трупы за твоей спиной!

— Эллиот...

У толпы за спиной Тайрелла пустые глаза и опарыши вместо ресниц.

— Они ненастоящие. Все они.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Эллиот особенный, Эллиот — исключение из всех правил, мальчик с особым даром, которого возят по всей стране, из штата в штат на конференции, где ему аплодируют стоя.

— Те таблетки тоже твои?

Эллиот мотает головой, но когда перед глазами оказывается знакомая горсть белых пилюль, лгать дальше не может.

Хочется не просто плакать — хочется рыдать.

— Мы справимся. Мы как-нибудь справимся.

Касание губ сначала сбивает с толку, потом приводит в чувства и снова отправляет в раздрай. Эллиот хватается за шею Тайрелла как за край обрыва своего опустевшего города, не сдерживается, позволяет слезам прокладывать дорожки на щеках.

Последний призрак уходит прежде, чем успевают подействовать таблетки.

**Author's Note:**

> * Флуоксетин, атаракс, грандаксин и парнасан — одни из многих препаратов, которые используют в психиатрии и психотерапии. Флуоксетин — антидепрессант. Атаракс и грандаксин — анксиолитики (противотревожные). Парнасан — нейролептик (антипсихотик).


End file.
